Early Mornings In Soul Society
by critical kitty
Summary: About hitsugaya's mornings and why he enjoys them so much.
1. Prologue

A/N: this is only the prologue... thought I'd upload this and check your responses before really getting into a story no one'll read P:

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Early mornings in Soul-Society are usually pretty dull, or at least that is the general opinion. The truth is, if you are up early enough and you rank high enough, you can have just about the best and most exciting or most relaxing time of your day be morning. Of course that is also conditioned by the amount of time you spend with the tenth divisions' vice captain. And your gender too. Usually.

For Hitsugaya Toshirou, said vice captains' captain, it is indeed the best. You see, Toshirou is a proud boy, a proud light sleeper and most of all a proud captain and member of the Gotei 13. But there are two women in his life, and only two, who are capable of crushing his pride so easily and quickly you can barely notice the full process of it. The one-his childhood sweetheart and the one every single man (and woman) in Soul-Society know not to touch due to the existence of this dear, proud captain of ours- Hinamori Momo. The other-his vice captain, a woman full of herself both physically (in the upper body area) and mentally- Matsumoto Rangiku.

These two women are completely and totally different; while one is shy and sweet, the other is too bold for her own good. One innocent (and sweet) and the other, at least in Hitsugayas' eyes and mind, the incarnation of evil. Even the ways they torment Toshirou are different; Hinamori, always the consistent, calling him "Shirou-chan" and always going on and on about her great beloved captain. And Matsumoto, somehow she always manages to find new destructive ways each and every day for humiliating people and especially her cute little captain. You just have to wonder when she does that with all the sleeping and drinking she gets in.

And so, morning being what it is, Toshirou just plain loves it. What morning exactly is (to Toshirou at any rate); I'm going to let you find out for yourselves…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, sorry for the long wait and the short update. You know, school and stuff... Thanks for the replies!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

It was about 5 am when a young in appearance boy with white, spiky, currently quite messy hair woke up to the pain of another crushed and ready for replacement alarm clock, with all it's sharp insides trying to pierce his hand as revenge. It's not that he needed the alarm to wake up, god no, it's just that it was a habit of his, playing 'Lets Try And Completely Ruin The Alarm Clock along With Our Bare Hands' game first thing in the morning. After, he'd go to that special place, that special place where only the very elite, mostly captains and vices, were allowed. At this time of day, almost completely guaranteeing him some lovely, well deserved peace and quiet. That special place is called 'Relaxing heights', a strange name, undeniably, but still a great place; it had everything from hot springs to specially made Italian marble toilets, the very best chefs, and Hitsugaya's favorite: a fantastic library whose books you were allowed to take with you and read while enjoying a bath in the hot springs. Planning to do just that, the boy tidied up his rumpled hair and began walking towards that oasis of his.

He enjoyed the walk; it was nice and quiet as only the unfortunate who had night shifts and maybe some hard working troops were usually up at this time of day, apart from Toshirou.

He had been thinking of all kinds of typical walk thoughts (you know, the ones when you just begin pondering about life and its meaning, stuff like that.) and humming random pieces of tunes he had heard over the last couple of years or so, as he stumbled to a halt in front of his sacred haven. It had all these construction workers all around it, seemed as though they were preparing for a long job, and there was a sign, a horrible, horrible sign on which was written: 'Renovating, the site will be fully operational again in approximately two weeks from today, October 4th. We apologize for the inconvenience.' and that is how this young looking, white haired captain of ours, came to see the next two weeks of his after-life as a complete nightmare, and, of course, when one predicts predicaments on one's self, one will unconsciously do everything in the exact way which would help fulfill one's predictions.


End file.
